The application generally relates to collecting and processing agricultural field data. The application relates more specifically to a system and method for remotely overseeing or controlling the organizing, monitoring, analyzing and collecting of agricultural field data by equipment, people and other assets.
Previously, when a user wanted samples from a particular job site, the user had to create a workorder that provided information on the samples to be taken and then make arrangements for the workorder to be provided to the job site. The user could directly provide the workorder to the equipment operator assigned to the job site, which would require the user and operator to be at the same location. If the user was not at the same location as the operator, the user would have to transmit the information to the operator by phone or other communication technique, which transmission process could be time consuming and lead to errors being introduced into the workorder. Further, once the workorder was completed and the samples were taken, information regarding the samples and the completion of the workorder had to be sent back to the user using the same time consuming and error prone techniques.
Further, after the samples were taken, the operator had to make arrangements to provide the collected samples to a laboratory for analysis. The operator would have to manually prepare associated documentation for the samples as required by the laboratory and include the documentation with the physical samples, which would delay the laboratory's start in processing the samples. Then, once the laboratory completed the analysis of the samples, the laboratory would send a paper report detailing the analysis results. If a user wanted to correlate the analysis results with the information associated with the taking of the samples, the user would have to manually correlate the information, which correlation process can be time consuming and error prone.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that can manage the collecting and processing of agricultural field data from a single location including the sending of workorders to collect samples, the providing of samples and associated information to a laboratory for analysis, and the receipt of information from the laboratory regarding analyzed samples.